


Bread and presents

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [27]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot CN 23.12





	Bread and presents

Presents had once been the best thing about Christmas. Sure, Christmas was supposed to be about giving and love and the birth of Jesus, but really, just like every kid his age, when Martin was little, he had secretly thought Santa and presents were the best part of Christmas. He got to write Santa long letters about planes and the model planes he wanted and Santa would usually bring him the aviation-themed gifts Martin had asked for.

Now, when he was older, he thought presents were the worst thing about Christmas. Martin could barely find money to cook himself a proper meal, getting presents was really stretching the budget. Arthur was easy enough, because he was happy with everything. Him and Douglas didn’t really do gifts. Thankfully. Not the material kinds anyway, but sometimes Douglas would save the entire company from going bust or do the walk-around for Martin when they were somewhere with particularly cold weather during the holidays. Or pick a game Martin was actually good at. Douglas and Arthur were easy.

Simon and Caitlyn and mum through were a different deal entirely. Especially with Simon seemingly trying to top whatever Martin got mum every year. Not that that was hard, but why did they have to get her things like spa days and mini-breaks? Martin couldn’t afford those. (More importantly, why didn’t Simon ever get _him_ a spa day? He would have loved a spa day. Certainly more than the ugly sweaters or socks or scented candles he got.)

Thankfully, there was one thing Martin was good at – baking. So he spent the holidays making cupcakes and gingerbread men and planes and bread. He could bake excellent bread. It was only difficult to find time to do it, but it came out smelling and tasting wonderful. Soft and fluffy in the middle, with a great crispy crust. Maybe that’s why his family wasn’t complaining about the baked goods they got from the man who worked as a pilot fourth year in the row.


End file.
